


Soft Hands

by randomfandomimagine



Series: Drabbles (Reader Insert) [27]
Category: Spider-Man (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Holding Hands, Other, Walking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2020-12-28 07:55:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21133274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomfandomimagine/pseuds/randomfandomimagine
Summary: Requested on Tumblr:Hey hey! Saw your post about ps4 Spider-Man and couldn't resist - so how about a little drabble about holding hands with Peter? Maybe differences between Peter and Spider-Man, maybe at different situations, something like that?





	Soft Hands

The sun was shining bright. The sky was clear, with barely any clouds. The birds were chirping. And more importantly, you were walking with Peter. Hand in hand, your head resting on his shoulder and a big smile plastered on your lips.

“What’s with you, Y/N?” Peter asked you, even if there was a fond smile on his lips too, that went well with the adoring look in his eyes. “You look so giddy today! You’re swinging our hands and you’re almost skipping” 

You chuckled even if the way he was looking at you plus his words brought heat to your cheeks. You shrugged a little to hide your embarrassment.

“I’m just so happy that we finally got some time for ourselves” You became flustered, not having realized how you were walking. “Sorry about that”

“No, no, it’s… it’s lovely” He giggled, gently squeezing your hand. “You look cute when you’re giddy”

You giggled when he shoved his shoulder against yours, teasing you just enough to make your blush worsen. Peter lifted both your hands to leave a tender kiss to your knuckles.

“I had forgotten how soft your hands were” You told him, caressing the back of his hand with your thumb.

“See? That was cute” He stopped walking, moving to hug you tight and kissed you in the head as his arms squeezed you against him. “You’re so cute, Y/N”

“Missed me too, Pete?” You happily nuzzled his shoulder, enjoying every second of his embrace. Of his company, of his presence there with you. 

“You don’t know how much” 


End file.
